A Trip to Hokkaido
by dragon's nest
Summary: In which Kuroko won a door prize, Kagami had cooking skill, Aomine got a guidebook, Midorima gave a mobile GPS, Kise bought outdoor gears, Murasakibara brought snacks, and Akashi rented a car. Hilarity ensues. Re-written. [1/?]


**A/N: AU(ish) fic, set in a world of rainbow and misdirection. Watch out! Re-written from chapter 1-3.**

**Rules: _flashbacks_'thoughts' "conversations" _"electronics"_**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke will always belong to the respective owner(s).**

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Maji Burger

02.00 PM

* * *

Six basketball players were discussing something inside it. Even though today was indeed one of the hottest day of summer. They wore casual outfits, which can be concluded that they weren't going to school today.

Well, today was the first week of Summer Break; a vacation in the summertime between school years in which students and instructors are off school typically, depending on the country and district.

Most students tend to doze off at home, not doing anything except sleeping-eating-playing, the triangle of immortality. But why were there six high-schoolers, making a circle of discussion, with tense expressions?

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Kuroko Household

10.00 AM

* * *

"Tecchan!" A graceful voice was let out from mid aged woman, apparently she was calling her son.

A boy of 16th years old came to the living room with his usual calm, no, unreadable expression. He wore a white t-shirt with short pants, normal attire for a hot day like today. "Yes, Okaa-san?"

"Would you please help me to buy some groceries, Tecchan?"

He looked out to the window only to find the sun was shining brightly; as if it seemed like it was terrorizing people with its heat. A twitch almost visibly appears on the boy's face, if only his mother didn't narrow her eyes, interrogatingly. "Right, Tecchan?"

"Yes, Okaa-san." Without any slightest change on his face, he went outside the living room. He then walked to the door and out of the house.

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Kagami's Apartment

10.00 AM

* * *

"What should I cook today, huh?" A tall man with slight red hairs was walking to the kitchen. He just barely went out of jogging, his habit to be precise, to help his muscle got used of jumping high. He, after all, was proud on how he could jump higher than everyone elses, of course.

Having nothing to eat, he decided to make a breakfast there then, so he took a book containing food recipes. As expected of a great cook, he had maintained a lot of them.

After flipping the paper for a while, he decided to make curry and walked to the refrigerator, and examined the contents. Sadly, when he had gathered all the ingredients, the aerial fighter missed the most important one; the roux.

Hell yeah.

He then eyed the window and found the sun was mocking at him by the sight of hotness. He sighed before walking out of his apartment while saying, "Damn, so hot these days. Better buy it now."

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Studio 9

10.00 AM

* * *

"Good work, Kise-kun!" A man was giving the blond haired man a thumb, satisfied with the job.

The model waved his hand, "Nah, the pleasure is all mine!"

The manager smiled before continuing, "it seems that you'll have some free time, Kise-kun."

The model plus basketball player, Kise Ryota, suddenly grabbed his manager's shoulders, "Are you really sure about it? You're not joking aren't you?"

Maybe he just needed a break, after all. With the extracurricular activity he had been through, the work as model, and being an average student as well. And such, the manager could only nodded wisely.

"Whoa, I need to tell everyone right now!" Kise beamed happily, making his manager sweat dropped at the sight. "Maybe we can manage a camping trip!"

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Local Bookstore

10.00 AM

* * *

"Damn, what a hot day." A tanned boy spoke while he walked inside a bookstore.

"Good morning to you, Aomine-kun. Buying another photo book, huh?" The shopkeeper greeted him casually.

The tanned boy replied with a grin, "Yosh! Uncle, is there any newest photo book of you-know-who?"

"Hmm... Unfortunately, no." The old man frowned. "No Mai-chan's photobook this month. I think it's suspended or so..."

"Damn! Just the right time that Satsuki burned my collections!"

"Then, how about I'll give you this?" The old shopkeeper showed him a guidebook. "Sadly, this book isn't popular so I'll give you for free as a fellow Mai-chan's fan!"

"Fine, l'll take it." Aomine groaned, but a slight smirk crept up his mouth. "You're becoming a shady shopkeeper like this, Uncle!"

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Midorima Household

10.00 AM

* * *

"Excuse me." Midorima Shintaro went inside the Japanese-styled living room where his parents were waiting for breakfast. "Good morning, father, mother."

"Good morning." His mother replied with a slight smile, perhaps it was already Midorima traits. "A package for you had arrived this morning. I'll bring it up for you. Wait a minute."

When his mother left the living room, there were 2 Midorimas with similar appearances and stiff expressions altogether. Finally, his mother arrived back at the living room, giving a little bit comfort.

"Here." His mother handed him a package box. "Oh, we'll be off to Kyoto for business trip this evening. Do you want to come?"

"No." A firm resolution was spoke off. He turned his head slightly. "I'm not a 5 years old kid who trails his parents for business trip." With this, he left the living room with grumpy expression.

"Well, he's still a kid." His father spoke off, "At least, I still see him as one."

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Häagen-Dazs Vendor

10.00 AM

* * *

It was a good day for Murasakibara Atsushi. Today, he was buying a lot of sweets as per usual, but he was really happy to see a new ice cream vendor not too far from his house. Well, said one had to wait for couple of minutes before he was ready to be served. It was still summer...and no one really missed a chance to eat ice cream!

"Welcome! What can I get f-" of course, before Murasakibara cut her usual, classy business greeting.

"I want three scoops of Matcha ice cream with red-bean paste, two scoops of Chocolate Peanut butter and Midnight Cookies and Cream with mango slices, and Vanilla Raspberry frozen yogurt."

After a moment of silence, the waitress immediately responded. "R-right!" But suddenly she was reminded of something. "Oh, but sir, Green Tea flavours, and Chocolate Peanut butter, as well as Vanilla Raspberry yogurt are all out of stock."

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes. The waitress gulped and added. "This store has just opened yesterday. Maybe if you go to Tokyo-" when she turned to see the tall customer, she saw no one was there.

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Inside Supermarket

11.00 AM

* * *

"Hmm, let's see... What should I buy again?" Kagami wandered at the supermarket aimlessly with a basket circling his arm. "Roux, roux, roux..." He muttered the word like a mantra.

He was wandering around the place for couple of minutes before sighing. "Why the hell I can't find it!?"

"That's because Kagami-kun is searching it at the wrong place."

"K-K-Kuroko!?" Kagami jolted backwards. The said one suddenly appeared in front of him which startled him. "W-When the hell did you-!"

"From the very start."

"Then, tell me from the start!" Kagami put his head on his palm. "Jeez, you're always like this. Don't you know you're shortening my lifespan?"

"But I've greet you from the very beginning." Kuroko pouted of being faulted at. "It's just Kagami-kun is so adamant of roux. And it's not my fault if Kagami-kun had short lifespan."

"You-!" Kagami shouted, but immediately getting 'shush'ed by everyone around him. After gave them a sorry nod, Kagami turned his head. "Well, I'm sorry. Got it? Now why you're here?"

"I'm buying groceries." Kuroko gave him a flat look, still not forgiving. "Kagami-kun is too?"

"Yes. Uhm, I'm searching a box of roux and some bottles of jam for breakfast breads." Kagami pointed the shelves with his thumb. "Though I've gathered the jams, I can't even find a damn single box of roux here."

Instead answering him, Kuroko pointed at the board few meters from their heads. Kagami tilted his head a little to see what was pointed by Kuroko. He immediately smacked his head for his stupidity.

"Here is Instant section, Kagami-kun." Kuroko pointed across them. "If you want to search roux, you should go to the Home Cooking section which is located there."

"I'm going there, then." Kagami sighed while walking toward the Home Cooking section. "You come?"

"Sure."

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Outside Supermarket

12.00 PM

* * *

"But it's sure a rare sight to see you here, Kuroko." Kagami spoke as they walked out the supermarket. The voice of 'thank you' was heard from behind them. "Too hot! Why does Japan's Summer this hot?"

"Well, it's always this hot." Kuroko commented before checking his phone. "30 degrees celcius. And it doesn't seem to let down in any minute."

*GURL*

Kuroko turned his head only to see Kagami was beet red. "Sorry, that was my stomach's. Guess I'm really hungry after those running." Scratching his cheek, he spoke up. "Hey, why don't we take a bite at Maji Burger, then? I'm not sure if I can wait any longer for eating."

"Sure." Kuroko spoke while nodding as he walked away. "It would be bad if you passed out in any minutes by now, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko, you bastard-!"

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Road of Marketplace

12.15 PM

* * *

"Uwaah~ There's a lot of interesting things here!" Few steps from them, someone spoke up in glee while looking at the rolling doorprize.

Sadly, the person in front of him was sighing out loud since he apparently had got tissue paper from the doorprize. That was being said, since the first prize was to have a 3 days staying at Hokkaido's most famous inn for 6 people. It was already a big prize to win, except the chance of getting 1 red ball from 200 balls was 0.005 or 0.5 percent.

"Uh, too bad..." The person who spoke in glee commented. Apparently, he was taking a queue at the doorprize stall.

"Good morning, Kise-kun."

"'Morning."

"Eeh? Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi!?" Kise turned his head to the side. He was startled by the sudden greeting since they appeared suddenly. "Why are you guys here?"

"I should be the one asking you." Kuroko tilted his head. "Anyway, it's been a while since I saw you, Kise-kun."

"Is it? I've been so busy with the practice and work, I guess." Kise put up his hand below his chin, thinking. "Though, I'm really shock when I heard the Inter-High got suspended."

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying." Kagami retorted back, supporting his comment. "It's all because of those sudden matches from the professional ones."

"But a day off won't be too bad, isn't it?" Kuroko perked up, smiling a bit. "Kise-kun gets to rest too."

Went teary eyes, Kise was crying happily as he hugged the shorter boy tightly. "Uwaaah~ I'm so happy that Kurokocchi is paying attention to my health!"

"That's not it." Kuroko gave him a flat look. "It's a shame if you can't continue the match because you got tired over something so trivial."

"How mean!"

"Oi, Kise! You should go forward." Kagami nudged the blonde model to go one step forward as the queue decreased. "Why are you here, anyway? I don't know if you're into it."

Kise held up his head proudly, as if forgetting the problem before. "I'm taking it because it's fun!"

"I see. Then, let's go to Maji Burger, Kuroko. I'm starving!" Kagami nodded and went to walk away from the crowd, only to be grabbed from behind. It was Kise's hard grip on his clothes which stopped his step. "What is it, Kise?"

"How meaan, leaving me all behind!"

Kagami twitched but Kuroko maintained his usual flat expression. Everyone around them suddenly whispered lowly, the doorprize was long forgotten by them.

"Fine, fine." Kagami sighed desperately. "We'll wait you here. Is that fine with... Kuroko?"

Kuroko suddenly went all quiet for a while. Kise and Kagami shared a questioning glance, but no one knew why. Kuroko's eyes fixated at the rolling doorprize. Finally, he said slowly with low tone. "...May I...try it, Kise-kun...?"

"You sure can!" Kise beamed happily, seemingly to understand why Kuroko went quiet. "I've got two chance, so I'll give you one, Kurokocchi!"

"Un! Thank you very much, Kise-kun."

But today was indeed Kuroko's lucky day. Since he won the first place to Hokkaido for 3 days and 2 nights. Both his companions looked at each other in disbelief. Kuroko merely gave his companions a piece sign.

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Road to Maji Burger

12.35 PM

* * *

On the way walking to the Maji Burger, Kise and Kagami chatted randomly while Kuroko sometimes added one-two things on their conversation. Kuroko was still fixated on the ticket which being stretched out by his hands.

"Anyway, it's 6 persons, eh?" Kise suddenly popped up next to Kuroko. "Hmm~ Who else will you invite, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko did a counting with his fingers. "Un, because it's Kise-kun's chance, so Kise-kun can come, then."

"W-Wait!" Kise held up his hands, feeling dejected. "If it's not my chance, you won't invite me...?"

Kuroko gave him a flat expression. "...Yes?"

"How meaaaaaaaan!"

"Shut up, Kise." Kagami covered his ears, his eyes twitched. "You're unsurprisingly nosy even at Summer."

"Then, it's Kise-kun, Kagami-kun, and I." Kuroko counted with his fingers. Though, he didn't pay attention to the road and bumped into someone. "...Ouch."

A deep voice of male said interrogatingly. "Tsk, look at what have you done."

"I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention." Kuroko nodded as he tried to stand up. "Umm, you-"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Oi, Kuroko!"

Kise and Kagami immediately went to his side, only to find the one Kuroko bumped into was no one but Midorima Shintaro.

"So! It's a rare chance to bump into you, Midorimacchi!" Kise spoke up while offering a hand to Midorima on which he took. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Midorima turned his head to see the shorter boy. "But you're really reckless, Kuroko. You should pay attention to the road more."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, Midorima-kun." Kuroko replied with slight apologizing expression. "Are you going to Majiba too?"

"No." Midorima picked up his lucky item for the day, a green frog plushie, on the floor. "I don't get why you could eat fast foods with ease. At least, eat normal foods for once."

"Yeah, yeah! Midorimacchi is such a worrywart~"

"You're such an old man." Kagami rolled his eyes.

Midorima twitched. "I'm saying this _only _for Kuroko's sake. Unacknowledged person should shut up."

"At least, I'm not an old man like you." Kagami hissed in annoyance.

*GURL* *GURL*

Suddenly, two voices of stomach were heard. They were audibly loud and embarassing. Kagami immediately stopped and pointed his hand to Midorima.

"It's yours, right? I know it's yours!" Kagami pointed at Midorima who immediately got offended by the wild accusation.

"How disgusting." Midorima fixed his glasses' position with his tapped fingers. "I, Midorima Shintaro, wouldn't do anything as scrupulous as it should be!"

"Well, the first one was me, so-" Kagami turned his head to see Kise. Kise immediately waved his hand dejectedly. "...So whose it is?"

"Ha! So it's really you, isn't it, Kagami?" Midorima retorted back. "Jeez, how childish, accusing everyone elses!"

"Shut up, glasses boy!"

"Umm, guys?" Kise raised his hand, gaining their attention. "Do you see where Kurokocchi is?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Outside Maji Burger

12.40 PM

* * *

Knowing that his friends bickering would take a lot of time, Kuroko had gone off for buying drinks. Since it was summer, he thought that maybe drinking something cool might probably cooled everyone down.

There was the vending machine placed not too far from his friends' standpoints, albeit it was placed in a blind spot. No wonder the amounts didn't decrease much. Kuroko then put in some 300 Yens and chose the drinks.

Being friends with them, he had already knew what to buy. For Midorima, as thick headed as he be, Kuroko undoubtedly chose Shiruko-a Red-Bean drinks. For Kise, according to Kuroko's opinion-he was fine with everything, albeit not too sweet, so he chose Apple Juice. For Kagami, since he was not too different but different altogether with Aomine, he might like Cola.

And such, Kuroko ended up hugging 4 cans on his arms. However, being a phantom player didn't mean that you can get through a rock, wasn't it? Because Kuroko got slipped and the cans were scattering around him. Thankfully, no one noticed.

But his thought was wrong sometimes. That was because someone handed him the Cola can. And those tanned skins his helper got was very similar to one boy he knew. He was undoubtedly Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Outside Maji Burger

12.46 PM

* * *

"Ah, it's Kurokocchi!" Kise finally found the light presence boy with 3 cans and somehow a familiar tanned boy as well. So he ran to their side to confirm his suspicion. "...Aominecchi?"

"Yo!" Passing an Apple Juice can, he fanned himself with his hands. "How hot! Jeez, I can't believe you all able to go outside at such weather like this!"

"A-A-Aomine?" Kagami, sans Midorima, who just entered the scene were shocked to see the tanned basketball player. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Heh." Aomine snorted lazily while reasoned. "Why can't I go around my neighborhood, Baka-gami?"

"What the hell was that, Aho-mine?" A vein popped up from Kagami. "Why are you keep popping every time?"

"Same thing I felt too." Aomine replied sourly. "Why don't we settle this with One-on-One, huh? I bet you lose again!"

"Agreed! Don't get too cocky, you bastard!"

"Mou, why do you two have to fight like children everytime you two met!" Kise whined while sighing. "Right, Kurokocchi?"

"Aomine-kun helped me to bring these." Kuroko pointed out the cans. "You're going to Majiba as well, right, Aomine-kun?"

Being called at, Aomine stopped the glaring contest with Kagami. Pointing at Maji Burger sign, he said. "Yeah. I want to eat Teriyaki Burgers for once."

Kise grinned and suggested. "Ne, ne, why don't we go all together? It must be fun!"

"No way!"

"Don't ask me."

"I don't mind."

"Why not?"

Of course, everyone answered it with their different opinions. But what made it more surprised was Aomine agreeing on it. Being 3 vs 1, Kagami's opinion lost completely. After being stared at for couple of seconds, Kagami sighed dejectedly. "Fine, fine."

"About time." Aomine smirked before he suddenly threw a Cola to Kagami with all his might. "Catch it if you can, Kagami."

"Damn!" Kagami hissed but he caught it anyway. "Seeing all of you gather here now... Today's probably my bad day or something?"

"Well, Leo's luck is really low today." Midorima took a sip of his beloved Shiruko after a mere nod of 'thank you'. "I suggest you stay at home, Kagami."

"Uh, you're not helping at all, Midorima." Kagami's eyebrows twitched as he opened the can. "Anyway, thanks Kuroko."

"Thank you as well, Kurokocchi~" Kise spoke happily as usual.

"Hmm, your welcome." Kuroko replied flatly, but close-friends could tell he was slightly smiling. "Shall we go now, then?"

"O-Ou!"

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Maji Burger

01.00 PM

* * *

After arriving at the Maji Burger, what Kuroko did first was to search any empty seats. Since Kuroko was being transparent as usual, Kise helped him to tag the place by sitting next to him. Midorima then aloofly sat across them. Though, when both Aomine and Kagami wanted to sit down as well, they were hushed by Kuroko.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?"

"Something's happen, Tetsu?"

Kuroko spoke with a glint of amuse in his tone. "If you both sit down here, who will order the foods?"

"Idiots." Midorima muttered while nodding as well.

Kise said cheerfully, ignoring the stares from them. "So! You both have to order for us as well, right? It saves time!"

"Tch! You all-!"

"Fine, but make it quick." Kagami cut Aomine's supposed to be harsh remark. Aomine blinked in wonder but agreed anyway. "There are lots of people comin' by now."

"One salad, one lemon tea."

"One cheeseburger and one lemon tea as well~"

"One vanilla shake, please."

Kagami nodded and summarized it all. "So one salad, one cheeseburger, two lemon teas, one vanilla shake, right?"

"Two teriyaki burgers and one cola, too."

"Two teri-" Kagami snapped before dragging Aomine from behind. "You're coming too, damn it!"

* * *

"I thought Midorima-kun didn't want to eat here." Kuroko spoke up after those two boys went to order while looking at Midorima. "So what makes you change your mind?"

"Not really." Midorima spoke as he put the frog at the table. "Maybe I just have nothing to do."

"Hmm, who knows the suspended Inter-High making us free like this?" Kise agreed with Midorima, he leaned on his hand. "But you see, isn't is mysterious to have it suspended so suddenly?"

Kuroko nodded his head slightly. "I agree."

"Agreeing what?" Kagami and Aomine arrived at their table, seemingly had no difficulties on bringing the heavy tray of foods. "Yours, Midorima."

"Inter-High got suspended. Thanks." Midorima spoke as he took his meal. "Akashi asked the coordinator as well but no words coming from them, it seemed."

"Akashi-kun asked them?" Kuroko took his favorite vanilla shake. "I haven't heard that one. It's really rare for Akashi-kun not knowing something."

"Humm, speaking of which, my coach asked the coordinator as well..." Kise opened the burger's plactic wrap. "How shame that he got no words from them as well."

"Yeah, the ol' man of my place asked the same thing too." Aomine sat down his seat, next to Midorima. "No words comin' from his mouth."

"...Old man?" Kagami looked at Aomine in wonder. "Last time I've seen your coach is dandy ones."

"He looks like ol' enough to be dandy." Aomine muttered lightly while shrugging it off. "Speaking of which, your A-cup, no, B-cup coach didn't say anything?"

"No, nothing at all. But she reminds us to practice this week as well." Kuroko pointed out. "Anyway, our foods are getting cold."

"Let's eat!" Five people spoke at the same time, earning stares from everyone around them. But apparently, they didn't realize it.

"Bhy hhe whay, Khuhoko." Aomine spoke while eating before gulping it down. "As per usual, you didn't eat anything, huh? You aren't hungry?"

"Hmm? No." Kuroko shook his head. "Not really."

"It's gross, Aomine. Stop eating as such." Midorima fixed his glasses position with his tapped fingers. "You're reminding me of Murasakibara, that way."

"But really, I think Kurokocchi needs some nutrients more." Kise said while pouting before grabbing one of Kagami's burgers mountain. "Here, try it!"

"Hell, buy it yourself, idiot." Kagami rolled his eyes before taking it back. "This amount is barely sufficient enough to last this afternoon!"

Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Kuroko stared at him with weird expression. But the said one just dismissed it.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Kise perked up from his burger, turning his gaze to them. "Since there are 3 more people to go, why don't we inv- pfffff"

"Shut up, Kise." Kagami immediately cover Kise's mouth with excessive speed before adding in whisper. "The last thing I want is to spen- ouch, what was that for, Aomine!?"

"No reason." Aomine said flatly, copying his late partner's way of speaking. "It seems Kise was saying something about us and you covered it. I'm just helping him saying anything you didn't want him to say!"

Kagami jolted since he got caught. Kuroko was silently watching while drinking his vanilla shake, slightly amused. Midorima was eating his salad silently while sometimes muttering 'idiots'.

"H-He's saying nothing." Kagami looked at the side. "Right, Kise?"

"Pfmbfff- Pdfmmh!"

Of course, Kise couldn't say anything since his mouth got covered and all.

"...Kise-chin?" Someone spoke up from behind them, making everyone turned to see too-familiar tones. Kagami could only deadpanned as he already guessed who was coming. "Oh, it seems everyone is here too."

There he was, with the height of 208 cm, Murasakibara Atsushi entered the stage.

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Maji Burger

02.00 PM

* * *

"So, what makes you go here to Tokyo, Murasakicchi?" Kise asked after taking a sip. "Though, it's been a while since I last see you!"

"Right." Aomine said before nudging at the plastic bag. "Don't tell me you're-"

"Yes, repacking sweets." Murasakibara muttered lowly. "Even if I can't eat rice, I can still eat sweets."

This brought deadpanned looks from everyone faces. Before Kise suddenly burst out laughing, Midorima bought a hand in front of his mouth, and much to their surprise, Kuroko laughed a little as well. Aomine and Kagami shared a weird glance while Murasakibara tilted his head.

"Pfft- Hahaha, Murasakicchi's funny!" Kise was still laughing. "It's as if rewinding Teiko's festival!"

"Am I?" Murasakibara pointed at himself. "Hmm, I guess I remember it. Dunno."

"Yes, you are." Midorima replied it while fixing his glasses position. "I'm still remember on how you ran _with _those...uh, gown."

"Umm, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko suddenly pointed at Murasakibara's backpack. "...Why are you bringing a big backpack like that? Going on camping?"

"No." Murasakibara said flatly. "Akashi-kun asked me to."

"Akashi?" Aomine scoffed while sipping his cola. "Heh. What kind of thing does he plan now? I bet it's something big."

"Oh! Asking us camping, then?" Kise beamed happily. "Last week my parents bought a large camping tent. Maybe I can borrow it, then!"

"Don't jump into conclusion yet, Kise." Midorima spoke, his eyes looked calculating something. Everyone looked tense in this. "Probably we'll spend the summer at a villa rather than camping."

"A guess, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara tilted his head. "Aka-chin didn't say anything to me either."

"If it's Akashi-kun, he'll surprise us at every moment." Kuroko looked in thought. "He'll come up with something everyone won't think off. Something out of ordinary..."

Kagami rolled his eyes while sipping his cola. He looked at the landscape outside, seeing cars passing through them. "Well, as much extra ordinary as it is, there's no way he'd drive a car- pffffffff" Kagami splattered his drinks to Aomine's face whom grunted immediately. "A-A-A-Akashi...?!"

Hereby, Akashi Seijuurou present with a piece sign while driving off a car.

* * *

Wednesday, August 11th

Maji Burger

02.15 PM

* * *

Since they were mailed by Akashi to go to the parking zone, they went immediately after finishing their meals. Of course, Kagami Taiga didn't have to join the summon but he did it anyway. Because no one noticed, he was making sure of himself that he was allowed to.

When Akashi jumped off the family car, Toyota Serena 2012, he was greeted by his late friends of Teiko and one extra person. Being a good person, Akashi greeted them with a smile. He had his hands folded in front of his chest as usual.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Akashi greeted them with his usual smirk. "It's been a while since I saw you guys."

"Un. It's nice to see you again, Akashi-kun." Kuroko gave him a little smile.

Being a sensitive he was, Kise helped lowing the air. "Afternoon, Akashicchi~ It's been a while since I saw you!"

"Yeah." Akashi nodded but he walked pass them slowly and ended in front of Kagami. "It's been a while too, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami flinched, but he didn't stutter. "Yes. Should I say 'welcome home' then?"

"No need." Akashi narrowed his eyes for being insulted at. "I do not see why I should say 'I'm back' to a person who splatter his drinks in the moment seeing me driving a car."

Kagami twitched and on the moment of losing himself before Kuroko cut him. "Cut the chase, Akashi-kun. Why are you here?"

"And why you're driving a car?!" Midorima shouted dramatically while pointing at the Serena. "Aren't you supposed to be a normal high-school student?"

"Don't tell me you've got license?!" Aomine commented before his eyes glinted with excitement. "Doesn't it said you've to pass 18th years old or something?"

"But I'm sure Kagami Taiga here," he pointed at Kagami who flinched, "Had a license already before going to Japan... Am I right?"

"How do yo- Tch, forget it." Kagami retorted after ruffling his hairs. "In the States, driving license is easy to get. I don't know Japan is too."

"Well, they don't here. My manager had barely passed the driving exams for 3 years." Kise nodded while muttering lowly. "It's just Akashicchi has some connections or probably not as young as we thou- uwaaah!"

"I can still hear you, Ryouta." Akashi smirked maliciously, something greeny had barely passed Kise's precious model face with great speed. "I'm sorry that I'm still 17th years old like you are."

"Anyway, it's my lucky item you've threw, Akashi!" Midorima exclaimed before went to retrieve the item. "Tch, where is it now...?"

"And so, I've been thinking to go on a trip by car somewhere." Akashi stated while knocking the car slowly. "Does anyone have a free time this week?"

_'Even if we said we couldn't, he won't let us off the hook...'_

Were Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima thoughts. Kagami must probably understood this since he deadpanned as well.

"Umm, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko raised his hand. "I think I can't join you."

"Oh, how so, Tetsuya?" A black aura had threaten everyone present but no Kuroko.

Kuroko gave him a three. "Me, Kise-kun, and Kagami-kun can't join you since we'll go to Hokkaido this week."

Akashi gave them eye stares before coughing. "I haven't heard this, Tetsuya."

"Well, it is decided on a whim." Kuroko pointed out. On this time, probably only him who could stand out from his deadly stare. "I just won a ticket to stay at Ginrinso ryokan for 6 people."

"...Ginrinso ryokan?" Midorima cut him, suddenly took an interest in this. "Doesn't it get 5 stars from recent TV shows and A+++ rating from Japanese Guest House?!"

"I don't know that detail, but it seems so." Kuroko scratched his cheek. "Midorima-kun wants to come?"

"Yes! Eh, umm, sure." Midorima turned his face right away, getting all red for being too eager.

Aomine scoffed off. "So _this _is your secret, eh, Kagami?" Kagami didn't want to comment anything on this but sigh. "Count me in too, Tetsu. I'm going to have much fun in this." Kagami raised his bushy eyebrows but he stayed quiet.

"I'll co-"

"Ne, Kuro-chin, can I come too?" Murasakibara asked, a tone of eagerness was shown in this question. But his question cut off Akashi's remark. "I want to taste Hokkaido's sweets too."

"Sure." Kuroko replied with a little smile.

"I guess, there are already 6 people, huh?" Kagami was ruffling his hairs, though everyone went deadly quiet after this. "When will we go then?"

"Kagami Taiga." A pitch black aura had somehow erupted from Akashi. His hetero eyes were looking malicious as never before. "...Do you forget something?"

*GULP*

The other members were gulping tensely. Kagami went on thinking deep in his head.

_'He's going to be in a lot of trouble...'_

"So?" Akashi nudged him the question again. "Do you forget something...or some_one_, perhaps?"

"Err, erm," Kagami immediately noticed their tense expression before gulping. "Urrrh... You?"

Though, it was a shame that Kagami suddenly lost consciousness after this.

* * *

**Special thanks to: SelfcreatedCharacter, hiyomi, ktlicious, Fornlorn Story Teller, StardustDreams, Moons-Chan, LicaToRiku, Sorrowfulchild, alpacaKurisutinu, SchwarzShifter, Guest, AspergianStoryteller, denOden, gigi323, Kiyoumi, Stellar-theFanGirl, HibaKyo18, fuchaoife, VongolaShiro, and vanilla Pen for reviewing the past chapters. I love you guys :3**

**By the way, this chapter is a package of chapter 1-3 that I had wrote before, with changes, yes. Why? Well, I've got a lot of complains saying that the actual Trip was getting delayed. I'm really sorry for those who felt that! So I decided to rewrite it again to make it efficient. Chapter 2 will have some sleep-over and a bit travelling. Oh, and by the way, Kise called Murasakibara with his shorter version, Murasakicchi, according to the drama CD 2. Next week will be the Day's weekly update. Do you like this version or not? Please review, if you like.**


End file.
